User blog:Lord Jake the Warrior/The End and the Trickster
Chapter 1 Captain Tamello De Fformelo Tussock bolted up the stairs of the fortress stronghold of Salamandastron. Not bothering to knock, he burst in. "Sir, He's bally done it again, wot wot" Badger Lord Russano the Wise looked up gravely. "Where is he?" enquired Russano The Wolverine raised his feral maw, growling at the Long Patrol hares in the Great Hall of Salamandastron. He ran at the nearest hare, rumored to be the greatest swordsman at Salamandastron. He quickly brought his savage claws up. "Stop this childish nonsense right now!!!" The Wolverine turned and stared with bloodshot eyes at the old Bager Lord. He growled menacingly. The bager stood there, unafraid. The Vermin charged, leaping up, ready to rake his claws on the badgers chest. Then, at the last moment, Rusano the Wise brought his staff, the staff of Russa Nodrey, around. It struck the Wolverine in the jaw, sending him flying back. The Wolverine stood up, growling menacingly. Russano the Wise stepped forward. And shook his head. "Ragnarok, Ragnarok, when will you learn?" ---- Chapter 2 The Trickster sat on his chair, his body surronded in wraith-like shadows. Ten slaves, caught trying to escape, knelt infront of The Trickster, terrified, awaiting there fate. The Trickster released a serpent-like hiss. "The Trickster, Lord of Darkness, Emperor of the Spectral Wastes, says....DIE!!!!" As he said this, he raised his right hand. A black Shadow raced across the room, forming insubstancial claws, which decapitated the ten slaves with one lazy swipe. "Behold The power of the Thousand Green Eyes, None Shall Survive!!!" schreeched the Shadow, letting out a roar. "All hail the Green Eyes" replied the Ferret Loki, who some called the Trickster. ---- Chapter 3 Ragnarok, the end of days, the most strongest beast in the world, stood in Mossflower woods, revelling in the injustice of it. Russano had told him that his behavior had been 'discraceful and full of rage' Ragnarok had pointed out that it wasn't his fault that the hare who called him skinny had just happened to be standing in front of him when he was doing his jaw exercises, and even if it did, the hare only lost one arm, so what was the problem? But Russano was adamant, and had decided to banish Ragnarok from salamandastron, forcing him to travel to Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country. "Kicking me out without so much as a 'by your leave', why, I would rather face a hundred Tricksters..." He shivered, remembering the burning building, the screams, the green eyes of the Trickster, laughthing as he slaughtered.. No!!! He shook his head. No, No, No! He would never forget, but being haunted by it would not solve anything. You will face him, sooner or later. Remember your vow... That was another reason to forget the Trickster. The voices that were the direct cause of his family's death always came back whenever he remembered. He had been batrely 9 when He came. He lived in a run down village called Sevlowehtfodnal. His father had been the village healer. Ragnarok could still see the Trickster break down the door, still see him glide slowly to where the family was cowering, still here his Mother screaming as the Trickster wrenched his father's still beating heart from his chest... Ragnarok Howled, a mournful cry of pain and agony. He sliced the tree nearest too him in two, and fell back, exausted. He had barely escaped with his life. The rest of Sevlowehtfodnal had been burnt, the residents either killed or enslaved. He had ran, a child, into the woods, yelling as he went a vow to kill the Trickster when next they met. Enough Remorse would not get his family back. Nothing would. ---- Chapter 4 There is a Light-Bringer in Mossflower said the Shadow. "Impossible! How old is this Bringer?" inquired Loki. Thirteen years. "He would have come into power at the age of 9! How could the All Seeing Green-Eyes miss this?" I know not his exact location, but I sense that he came from the direction of the Fire-Mountain. "Then-" It may be entirely possible that I mistook the energies he produced for another Light-Bringer. "What do you suggest we do?" We cannot risk the Bringer surviving into his 13th year of power. Kill him. Loki sighed "As the Green-Eyes command, so shall I follow." ---- Chapter 5 Redwall was not ready for a benign Wolverine with a bad temper. Ragnarok looked up at the walls of Redwall Abbey with a sense of trepidation in his heart, and thanked the Creator that he was good. He did not fancy takling these walls. He Rapped once on the door. An otter wearing a sword looked over the battlements. "State your Business!" he yelled. "I wish to speak to the Warrior of Redwall!" Ragnarok replied The otter smiled. "You're looking at him!" "I come from Salamandastron, on the orders of the Badger Lord." "We'll let you in then." replied the Warrior. "No need" Ragnarok replied. He paused, focussing. "ORB OF AGILITY!!!" he yelled, flexing his hand. A silver orb of glowing energy appeared in his hand. He lept, smashing the orb into the ground as he went. His jump was then increased tenfold, easily leaping over the battlements. As he landed on the other wall, the Warrior smiled. "Put a tad too much Will in that, I fear." Ragnarok smiled as well "I knew it! That sword has been enimating Willpower." "Where'd you get that orb, then?" "The fireplace in the Badger Forge is not all that it seems." "Duly noted." the Warrior said. "Denya, by the way." "Ragnarok." "You want Willpower, should follow me." Ragnarok followed behind Denya, revelling in the wonder of another Magic Caster in Redwall, and with a Mage Weapon. He had seen such a weapon only once, and that had not had half the Willpower as this. "Here we are," Denya said "The Tapestry of Martin the Warrior." The whole room, walls and all, was infused with Willpower. It was mostly centred around the picture of a mouse holding a sword. It was then that Ragnarok noticed a mousemaid, holding a rose, kneling infront of the Tapestry. He pointed at her "Who's she, then?" Denya looked blank. "Who?" "The Mousemaid." Denya continued to look blank. "Ragnarok, there's nothing there." ---- Chapter 6 We've lost him. The Shadow said calmly. "Lost Him! How?" inquired Loki. He is under the Light's protection. We cannot touch him "The sword." Loki spat, his voice filled with contempt. Indeed said The Shadow. Whilst the sword lies in Redwall, shadow cannot touch him. "Fear not, Greeneyes, I have a plan" Loki said, his near ferral maw being split by something very, very disturbing. A smile. ---- Chapter 7 Ragnarok stared at the maid, the one no-one else could see. "I think I need some time alone, Denya Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction